Les Delirium !
by ValOoh AsakOora
Summary: Quand les lectrices pètent un plombs sur un texte, voila ce que cela fait :D
1. Ls règles

Je le sais, vous êtes toute frustrées parce que vous n'avez pas vu ce que vous désiriez dans l'un de vos chapitre préféré, ou alors le déroulement d'un chapitre ne vous a pas plu, etc... Alors voila ce que vous pourriez faire.

1er cas : Le chapitre n'a pas eu assez de détail, ou a été ellipsé au meilleur moment (c'est mon genre de faire ça en plus xDD)  
Écrivez le, le chapitre, faite tout ce que vous voudrez y voir, faite pleurer Link (quoi qu'il a pas assez pleuré depuis le début... ?) Faite le rôtir, BOUFFEZ LE ! Enfin bref, faite ce que vous voulez, tuez le même si vous voulez, mais amusez vous, et envoyé moi le chapitre. Je vais créer une euh... "histoire" en va dire, qui va réunir tout vos textes, comme ça celles et ceux qui voudront lire plus sur mon magnifique univers, n'auront cas aller voir cette rubrique :D  
(Exemple : Quand Link saute dans les douve : Au lieu de remonter et de partir en courant, il aurait pu se faire attaquer par des crocodiles.)

2iem cas : Le déroulement du chapitre ne vous a pas plu.  
Réécrivez moi donc ce chapitre ! Dites moi comment vous auriez pensé que Link aurait réagi, dites moi ce que vous auriez voulu qu'il se passe. Ne prenez pas compte de la suite, de toute façon, cette histoire n'a de toute façon aucune logique, alors on s'en fiche de faire des anachronismes xD  
(Exemple : Quand Orclartide attaque Link a coté des cellule. Link aurait très bien pu se faire attraper et capturer comme tout les autres.)

La seule chose, c'est qu'il faut que vous vous amusiez. Ah, et vous pouvez aussi écrire la suite du chapitre. Par exemple, sur ce chapitre, vous pouvez mettre n'importe qui dans la voix de cet homme, essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Rassurez vous, j'ai toujours deux voire trois chapitre d'avance sur vous, donc je ne me servirez pas de vos textes pour écrire la suite du texte, mais il n'est pas improbable que je vous pique des idées (genre si vous me faite un lemon avec des machines, il est fort probable que je vous pompe les machines ^^")


	2. On s'echappe 8D

Leylari :

Chapitre : Chapitre de Noël.

Leylari couchée sur Karfaith faisait semblant de dormir attendant patiemment que le silence ce fit. Au bout d'un moment elle ouvrit un oeil puis deux après être certaine qu'il n'y avait plus que les lectrices adorées dans la pièce. Elle sortit un couteau de sa poche arrière et commença à défaire ses liens. Un élan de bonté arriva en regardant la pauvre Karfaith allongé à coté d'elle et elle défit aussi ses liens. Après avoir accompli sa lourde tâche (exagération), Leylari se leva et étira tout son corps jusqu'à qu'elle entendit un magnifique "POP" le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Ah sa fais du bien de s'étirer surtout que l'autre ducon n'y est pas allé de main morte pour m'attraper. Mais je lui pardonne quand même, je suis une gentille fifille (auto-vantage). Bon sinon je fais quoi...  
Leylari se tourna sur elle-même et regarda toutes les autres filles avachis les unes sur les autres en train de dormir.

-Bon bah j'ai qu'à les laisser là sa me fera un fardeau de moins ;). Alors là c'est la table où ils ont mangé... Sa me fait penser qu'ils nous ont rien donner les pourris Là c'est la porte d'entrée et là c'est la porte du salon où il y a les Ganons et Link... Oh my God ! Vu que Link est bourré, ils vont faire pleins de mauvaises choses et en profiter... *sous le choque*

De la bave commença à couler de la bouche et un sourire apparu. Un rire très stupide résonna dans la pièce et ce n'est que quand Leylari entendit un gémissement étouffé de la porte du salon qu'elle reprit ses esprits.

-Ahahaha...ah.. ... Ohhh mais qu'est ce que j'entend ? Un gémissement... hum hum... allons voir ce qui se passe là dedans.

Leylari alla vers la porte du salon en mode perveso discreto, elle colla son oreille contre la porte et fit un magnifique "o" avec sa bouche en écoutant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Elle toucha doucement la poignée de peur de se faire attraper et l'entrouvrit légèrement pour voir l'intérieur. Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, elle vit Beast allongé sur le dos sur le tapis en fourrure tandis que Link le chevauchait et prenait son membre impressionnant. La bouche de Link, elle, était occupé avec la verge de Ganondorf tandis que Ganon se prenait un malin plaisir à toucher le corps de Link. Avec cette vue magnifique Leylari ne pouvait pas mieux rêver et bava encore plus. Mais au même moment un déclic se fut. Ley chuchota :

-Mais où est l'Avatar du Néant, je le trouve pas. C'est pas normal du... AHhhh !

A ce même moment une main sortit de nul part et attrapa Ley par le col. De cette main apparu un bras puis tout le corps de l'Avatar qui était.. nu. Il ricana en voyant Ley pendu dans le vide tel une marionnette avec un visage surpris.

-Tiens tiens tiens, mais qu'avons nous là, une petite souris qui fouine. Ce n'est pas bien petite fille de fouiner dans les affaires des grands, ricana l'Avatar du Néant.

-Mais c'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait, je suis innocente.. et en plus chui pas une gamine et puis nah ! dit-elle en tirant la langue et croisant les bras.

Le sourire de l'Avatar du Néant se fit encore plus grand en écoutant la tirade de Ley et rétorqua :

-Voyons voir si tu es si innocente à ce point ma chère Leylari. Hey nous avons de la belle compagnie qui est venu nous rejoindre, je pense qu'il faut lui offrir un cadeau qu'elle n'oubliera jamais, Non ? dit-il en s'adressant aux autres Ganons. Viens avec nous ma chère D.

Ainsi Leylari qui ne pouvait toujours pas bouger à cause de la main de l'Avatar du Néant et qui ne pouvait rien dire à cause du regard du ledit gars qui parlait fut traînée vers la zone où les autres Ganons se trouvaient. Elle sentit les mains de l'Avatar du Néant qui s'activèrent sur sa robe en la déchirant et ne put commencer déjà à mouiller en pensant à toutes les choses qui vont faire jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.*


End file.
